


【卡带】秘密

by nadajo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadajo/pseuds/nadajo
Summary: 双性转♀ 水门班全员性转平行世界 第三人称 双视角
Relationships: 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【卡带】秘密

1.  
当她终于回到自己独居的小公寓，宇智波带子靠在门上发出了一声如释重负的叹息。

只一愣神的功夫里，就不由回味起刚刚和案山子近身格斗的体感，羞耻让她猛地拍住自己渐渐涨红的脸，深深吸入一口早冬暮色里有些干燥冰凉的空气，仿佛企图把那些一直以来蛇行盘踞在心口的、龌蹉下流的背德念头都溺死在自己的肺里。

………………

已经很多年了，作为同期，她、案山子和凛一直都在一个小队里。两女一男的超额配置，一直让凛承受着同期单身男青年嫉妒又羡慕的调侃，更何况带子和案山子都是完完全全盘正条顺的美人。

在所有人看来，波风水门带领的七班是个和睦有爱的大家庭，即使旗木案山子一直命令至上，避免社交。

同样的，在所有人看来，宇智波带子和野原凛就是天造地设一对，他们是天作之合，他们是命中注定，他们一定情投意合。  
当然，试问有哪个女人会不爱野原凛这样温暖又可靠的男人呢？尤其是当你和他青梅竹马，相识相知，就连小学毕业证书都是他为迟到的你单独颁发。

所以，即使最近宇智波带子在他们的情感问题上表现得有些古怪的含糊不清，似乎也只好理所当然地归咎于怀春少女容易疑神疑鬼、患得患失的神经质了。

可宇智波带子自己知道事实并非如此。  
她，有一个秘密。

2.  
谁也不会知道，当14岁的宇智波带子第一次隔着内裤用手指揉搓阴蒂达到高潮时想的是谁。但可以肯定的是，她曾一度在夜里咬着被脚愤愤地抱怨旗木案山子固有的生理性别，或者是在自慰的快感里幻想着她有一个叫做旗木卡卡西的哥哥，用结实精悍的肉体把她狠狠压在了床上。

她知道自己根本不该想到这些，她告诉自己，案山子是优秀的同伴、是可靠的朋友，她还比自己小，她就像自己的妹妹一样…… 放屁! 有哪个姐姐会半夜躲在被子里想着自己妹妹的脸用几根手指把自己捅到潮吹?!

想到这里，带子身体再一次酥麻起来，几乎要软得倚不住身后的门板，她的思绪不由自主地再一次回到了刚才的对练上。

………………

案山子的替身术向来用得很好，巧妙地障眼法，连环的计谋，总能让一开始看起来更有优势的带子一着不慎满盘皆输。这次对练也不例外，最后关头带子还是败下阵来。

惯用的土流壁，制胜的一击相当精确且毫不拖泥带水，旗木案山子贴身紧紧地把她压制在地上，温热的躯体，柔软的触感，淡淡的冷香，这一切在她脑子里不断重播。

带子开始怀疑案山子是在故意引诱她，因为她本不必贴得那么近，压得那么紧……对抗中激升的肾上腺素，她依旧不服输地在她身下不断挣扎，案山子坐在她的腰上伏下身强硬地桎梏住她。

“带子，别再动了……”

案山子压低的嗓音里带着些不可名状的沙哑，磨蹭间她听到她有些乱了的呼吸，湿热的气息吹进她的耳蜗，她甚至觉得案山子还趁机偷偷舔了一下她泛红的耳尖。

又或许，这一切只是她求而不得的臆想。

然后就是熟悉的、令人难耐的热度，从带子渐渐湿润的下体开始向上升腾，她的大腿互相摩擦着，性唤起从腿根内侧蔓延，令人忍受不住地微微开合，越来越沉重的喘息，她想要的越来越多……

她恼怒又焦躁地抓了抓自己总是翘起的发尾，犹豫的时间不会太长，最后还是和往常一样，选择放纵，反正她今天在家。

本能的召唤总是急不可耐，下体空虚湿热得让带子甚至等不及爬回自己的床上。她三两下就拖得精光，扒掉了身上所有衣物，包括她的忍具和白色三角底裤。

性致勃勃地从沙发的缝隙里抠出自己经常使用的“玩具”，她躺在沙发上，毫无廉耻地大敞开双腿，准备做自己爱做的事情。

首先，带子先打开玩具确保它电量充足，要知道在尽兴之前她可是不会停手的，强力的嗡嗡声让带子心满意足。 在玩具接近她之前，她用自己的右手熟稔地揉捏着自己的奶头和乳肉，她知道怎样让自己快乐，被大力和粗暴的顶弄总让她感到兴奋。

闭上眼睛，想象着是案山子那个还不知道出生在哪个世界的哥哥，那个叫做旗木卡卡西男人的手指，在抚弄着她的阴户，在揉捏她的阴蒂，在进入她的褶皱，这种毫无根据的妄想总会让宇智波带子变得更湿。

太湿了，淫液顺着股沟流到屁眼，把宇智波带子前后两个穴口都染的湿漉漉的，玩具的头部只是贴着阴唇震动就湿的能拉出丝来，不过还好这根假鸡巴防水。之后，身体内部空虚的渴望让她知道自己已经准备好了。

她想要更多，这点还远远不够。

把自己的腿打得更开，抬起下腹尽可能把腰挺到最高。板着自己的大腿根，掐住自己通红的乳头，把橡胶玩具的头按在她穴口的缝隙上，当头被挤进去时，当下体被橡胶玩具张开时，震动的嗡嗡声变成摩擦的嘶嘶声。

太想要了，宇智波带子等不到小心翼翼地把它放进去，让它慢慢地沉入她的体内，直到它完全进入。她狠狠把硕大的假龟头一捅到底，瞬间剧烈的刺激让她抑制不住喉头淫乱的尖叫。

带子不得不承认，即使只是被一个玩具填满，过了这么久，被填满的感觉还是很好的。 

但是，还不够，还想要更多。

想到这里，她把振动器直接推到最高档位，玩具嘛，本来就该这么用。她一边玩阴蒂，一边快速地用振动玩具干这自己。 一下一下，狠狠地抽插着自己的下体，不知道是否由于过于强烈的快感，宇智波带子有一种灵魂出窍的感觉。她看到躺在沙发上自渎的人，她看到自己像一块瘫在屠户案板上的生肉，绝望，又可笑。

还不够啊，好像要，求你，给我。  
卡卡西(案山子)。

3.  
这一切是旗木案山子偶然发现的，凛看出下午对练后带子的异常，拜托她来看看情况。像往常一样，她“勉为其难”地答应了。多么可笑，十年的队友，如果没有凛作为由头，她几乎找不到和宇智波带子私下交往的理由。

对于上门找宇智波带子这件事，比起规规矩矩地敲门，旗木案山子更喜欢轻巧地翻进她卧室的窗子。当然这并不是说她在待人接物的教养上有所欠缺，只是她觉得这个从不重视规则的家伙也许需要一点无关痛痒的惩罚。

并且这样的行为有时也的确能给她带来一些意料之外的乐趣，比如欣赏某人撅着嘴巴对着野原凛的照片犯花痴的蠢样。

比如，现在。

看着她的双腿张开，正对着窗户，用一个硕大的橡胶阴茎干她自己，就像一个不知廉耻的中年荡妇，她的身体几乎瞬间就热了起来。 这是她这么多年来第一次想做点什么打破规则。

她看着她皱起眉头，呼出气来，接近高潮。 她的呼吸节奏也不由乱了，可以想到带子那里能有多么的温柔紧致，火热温暖，就像她本身一样。

但是她知道，宇智波带子是个真正的女人，她喜欢的是真正的男人。她乞求的是某个真正的阴茎来满足她。案山子甚至非常可笑地开始嫉妒带子手里那个用来取悦她的玩具。

案山子可以从她兴奋的样子和呼吸节奏的变化看出她快到了，也可以看出带子真的很喜欢那个粗大的阴茎，即使它是假的。

当她达到高潮时，她发出一声高亢的呻吟，淫靡的气息在周围的空气中弥漫。 这情景如此令人情热，她不由也沉浸在这隐秘的激情里，只是偶然听到当带子潮吹时，她低声地叫了一个名字。

卡卡西? 

卡卡西是谁？

tbc


End file.
